gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Event 2009
The Christmas 2k9 (aka X-Mas 2k9) event took place on December 16, 2009, but due to some issues it was held off till the 17th. It ended on December 23, 2009. Overview *Dec 10 - Gaia 9 Action News - December Issue GAIA'S XMAS EVENT PICKS UP just where Halloween left off: after their epic struggle for the souls of Gaians, demigods The Sentinel and The Overseer were stripped of their godhood by Jack, the maniacal king of Halloween. Now, they're doing their best to lead human lives, but things aren't going so well; without the street-smarts to get by, they're forced to live as vagrants. This Xmas, the former deities will hatch a scheme to gain their power back... First Day *Dec 16 Although there was an official announcement, it was taken down due to issues with the event, but many Gaians found they they could Carol in Gold Shops and in Gaia Towns. A 17 page Manga chronicling the happenings of Overseer and Sentinel was released. Also, a subforum opened up in the forum called Xmas '09. Including a unique feature for the event was a real-time mini chat box on the X-Mas' main page. The Rest of the event *Dec 17 Users could carol to NPCs in shops to earn Spirited clothing, same for Gaia Towns, caroling at homes would give Christmas cheer in order to earn Spirited clothing. In zOMG! there was a giant tree were Users could click presents to receive a prize or get attacked, this is similar to Christmas in 2008. ---- The Overseer: Reports *Dec 16 / 17 Hail, friends! I come before you in need of urgent help: Xmas is in danger! Santa has abandoned his post, leaving nobody to perform the customary tradition of delivering presents to the world's entire population of boys and girls-- nobody but me, that is. To save the holidays from certain disaster, I'm building an airship to rival Santa's sleigh in present-delivering prowess. Here's where you come in: building an airship is nowhere near as easy as it sounds. I need your help gathering resources and fuel. All you have to do is donate items and Gold to the Cheer Engine, which will convert them into power for the ship. In return for your generosity, you'll earn new holiday goodies and achievements. It's all happening on the Xmas '09 page, so make haste! There's even a new manga that'll bring you up to speed on the story, including why Sentinel keeps following me around and insulting me. Join the Fun Don't forget the other great holiday activities happening all throughout Gaia. There's plenty of fun to be had caroling in Shops and Towns, ice skating, snowball fighting, and more! ---- Overseer & Sentinel dialog *Dec 16 This took place on the X-Mas main page with text bubbles. pt1 *'The Sentinel:' Hey, how'd we get in this mess again? *'The Overseer:' If only there was some kind of illuminated tome documenting our struggles... *'The Sentinel:' That'd be convenient. Too convenient. pt2 *'The Overseer:' The Cheer Engine is in place and ready to receive fuel. *'The Sentinel:' Great... You do realize you're still sitting in a bathtub, right? *'The Overseer:' She's a fine hull, Sen. I can imagine no finer a vessel to carry me through the skies. *'The Sentinel:' You never were much for imagination. pt3 *'The Overseer:' Now, to enjoy the generous cheer of Gaians! As soon as they start donating, we'll be soaring in the clouds. *'The Sentinel:' This I gotta see. pt4 *'The Overseer:' I wish I had time to go caroling in Shops. To brighten the day of a shopkeeper with song-- what a gift to give! *'The Sentinel:' Quit whining and build your silly airship already. There'll be plenty of time for you to serenade later. pt5 *'The Sentinel:' Work faster! You're boring me to death here. *'The Overseer:' I'm constructing this ship as fast as I can, but I'm not a miracle worker... anymore. Perhaps you should visit Towns for some spirited caroling? *'The Sentinel:' I have been known to reduce people to tears with my haunting singing voice. *'The Overseer:' Yes... haunting... pt6 *'The Overseer:' The new items in the Cash Shop warrant a serious look. They truly encapsulate the Xmas spirit. *'The Sentinel:' You're only saying that because that Flynn woman brought you brownies. *'The Overseer:' And they were delicious! ---- Overseer, Sentinel, & Cresento dialog *Dec 17 This took place on the X-Mas main page with text bubbles. Cresento crashed into Overseer's Airship. pt1 * Cresento: Whoops! While sailing my majestic airship through the skies, it appears I accidentally crushed your tiny bathtub. You should be more careful where you pile your garbage. * Sentinel: Learn how to fly an airship, @#*%er! * Overseer: Cresento, you have done a grave disservice to the people of Gaia! * Cresento: I said "whoops," didn't I? * Overseer: We need cheer now more than ever. Help us fuel up and rebuild, Gaians! * Sentinel: We gotta crush this guy! Donate already! pt2 * Cresento: I'd ask for donations, but I'm already fabulously wealthy. * Overseer: Argh! You are the worst guy! pt3 * Cresento: I don't understand. It seems to me like two immortals with aeons between them would be wiser than this. * Overseer: I'll have you know that we have a perfectly cromulent reason for building this airship. * Sentinel: A perfectly what reason? pt4 * Overseer: O-our airship! It has been crushed! * Sentinel: Hey jerk, this isn't a parking spot! * Cresento: Oh dear, is that what that was? I was worried I had crushed a porta-potty. * Cresento: Frankly, I think it's an improvement. * Sentinel: Hm, you've got a point... * Overseer:'''Hey! pt5 * '''Cresento: I was just on my way back from purchasing goods of the highest quality. Say, would you guys like some to help power your "ship"? * Overseer: Oh my, that would be fantastic. Would you really give us some? * Cresento: No. Of course not. pt6 * Sentinel: Is it really necessary to tether down the bathtub like that? * Sentinel: I mean... do we really think it's going to get away? * Overseer: It does have legs after all. * Cresento: '...' * Sentinel: '...' pt7 * Overseer: I am up to my ankles in Xmas cheer! * Overseer: This is going to take a while to sort out. Maybe you guys should hit up Towns for some caroling? pt8 * Cresento: I hope you have insurance, Overseer. I think your garbage pile scratched my airship. * Sentinel: This guy is @$#!in' unbelievable. Event Items As always, Gaians were able to carol in shops or in Gaia Towns to earn Spirited clothing. Spirited items: * Spirited 2k9 Captain's Cap - One of the most iconic pieces in any captain's uniform. This cap is festive and elegant as it sports silver accents and Casimir leaf ornaments. * Spirited 2k9 Embroidered Scarf - A lovely scarf in rich mint hue. The swirl accents remind you of the brisk winter wind. * Spirited 2k9 Captain's Coat - An elegant captain's coat inspired by a mythical tree... * Spirited 2k9 Casimir Dress - A festive party dress inspired by a mythical tree... * Spirited 2k9 Embroidered Stockings - Festive green stockings embroidered with shimmering silver thread. * Spirited 2k9 Captain's Boots - Emerald-encrusted captain's boots, they'll give you your sea legs, so to speak. * Spirited 2k9 Casimir Fascinator - An elaborate headpiece of Casimir leaves set ever so delicately in silver. * Spirited 2k9 Casimir Pin - An elegant pin in the shape of the beautiful Casimir tree leaf. Event Items: Overseer & Sentinel * Overseer Tarp Cape - Durable and waterproof, but maybe not the most comfortable cape there is. * Overseer's Tub - Splish splash I was taking a bath... * Overseer / Sentinel Figurine - Homemade figures of your favorite godly heroes. * Xmas 2k9 Overseer's Makeshift Red Engine Doll - Make haphazardly, but with all of the love and cheer the Overseer could muster. Caroling phrases What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to carol.'' * '''Carol: What a nice X-mas carol! Keep caroling by visiting different shops and you might get a gift! * Carol too Quickly: Oo, you need to take a little break from caroling! You'll be able to carol again in (# secs). * Carol Complete: You've been singing all day! That's the X-mas spirit! Here's a gift for all your dedication: (Spirited item). Criticism & Compliments: Due to this event being gold sink based, there were a few threads disapproving of the method. While some felt that this event was merely an attempt to balance the economy and remove junk items from inventories. User did enjoy the story involving Overseer and Sentinel, and liked the new color for the spirited items. The Overseer's gifts were said to be a hit or miss. With the unexpected arrival of Cresento, his Airship crash moment was considered a highlight. The 17 page manga was highly praised for its art style (done in black&white) and depth, including its comical moments. Glitches & Problems As no event on Gaia has ever gone on without glitches, the 2k9 Xmas event was no exception, though not as sever as previous events. Glitches: Site & Forum * Similar to Halloween 2k9, Users were let onto the event page a small amount at a time as to not overload the sever. Though by the 17th, some people still could not get in to participate in the event. * Some User reported that the window on the X-Mas main page, rearranged items in their inventory. >Admin Lead PMs Titled: Warning: Exploiting site glitches is not allowed Hello (Username), This message is to notify you that we have noticed you received event items that should not have been released. These items were erroneously made available in the Gaia shops, and as such should not have been available for the price your purchased them at. We appreciate that you did not make many purchases, but would ask that in the future you do notice an abnormal listing in any of the shops that you immediately notify Gaia staff and not make any purchases, as doing so can be seen as glitch exploitation, a very serious offense. Gaia Online Terms of Service Prohibited Conduct -- BY USING GAIA ONLINE YOU AGREE not TO: use site features for anything other than their intended purpose, including exploiting site glitches for personal gain. Thank you, (Name of Admin) Gaia Online Administrator Dev Alerts & Dev FAQ Q: When is caroling coming to towns/shops? A: Should be out 12/17/2009, we had some problems today so caroling was delayed in towns/shops. Q: Why are you only letting a few people play? A: This is our first really big gold sink + item sink combination and its proved to be challenging making sure everyone can get rid of unwanted items and still make the site/event usable. Q: How come my stats don't auto update? A: They update when you hit "Back to the Event Page" upon a successful donation. However, we are working on making it work when you just close the window as well. Q: How come I can't donate my Gingerbread? A: Gingerbread just show you your progress for the event. They are not really an item, just another form of currency for this event, also it won't show up in your inventory sad Q: That chat widget is interesting. A: Hay! That's a statement, not a question! Q: Event goes out, site breaks, and I can't play the event. This reminds me of old Gaia. A: Yes, yes it does :p Trivia * This event marks the first time that Gaia used Green & White for Spirited items, instead of Red & White. Gallery File:Xmas2k9_MainPage.jpg File:Xmas2k9_MainPage2.jpg External Links * Gaia X-Mas 2009 Main Page * Announcement: Start Spreadin' Cheer: Xmas '09 is Here! C